Doctor Who: The Altered States of America
by BakaKaiju
Summary: The Doctor takes Martha on a fun-filled trip, or so he thought. The actual destination is the future of a familiar country, but eerily different. Why have these changes taken place? More importantly, is Doctor merely a pawn in a greater game?
1. Episode 1 Ch1

Doctor Who – The Altered States of America

Episode 1 - "The Happiest Place on Planet Earth"

Chapter 1

Although she would not readily admit it, Martha enjoyed the running. There were many, many days amongst the constant prodding of cadavers and pouring over forgotten texts that she longed to be doing…something. Aside from the obvious interests of the "indoor hobby" known as practicing medicine, Ms. Jones was a fan of local and non-local sights. Shopping was an obvious fancy, but so too was watching the teaming hoards, as they moved towards their respective destinations. The motion of the masses, however, eventually became troublesome. In the end, she would always return to her own important pursuance, pleased to know that the final result of her endeavors led towards the greater good, resolved that her existence would be much more of a "largo," than an "allegro."

With "him," however, the motion was mostly nonstop. Almost immediately, beginning with those moments on the moon (yes, _that_ moon), Martha became accustomed to running. Running with Shakespeare; running from Daleks; running for her life from a sentient sun- being in a futuristic space station – different locales and residents, but always running. This was much more motion than the medical bookworm Martha Jones was accustomed to, but it wasn't entirely unwelcomed. It was a change of pace; it was exciting, and just what the soon-to-be doctor ordered. Today, however, was quite different. Today, Martha was _waiting_.

For what felt like an eternity, Martha leaned against the control panel of the TARDIS, waiting on the Doctor to emerge from his wardrobe room, looking for some random tidbit or accessory to make today's mystery outing more exciting. "A ridiculous concept" she thought to herself, simply because _every_ outing with the Doctor was overflowing not only with excitement, but usually fair degrees of stress and anxiety as well. "Next trip to the flat," muttered Martha, "I'm self-prescribing."

Fortunately for the exasperated Ms. Jones, her celestial tour guide exploded from the over-over-sized closet, wearing his standard blue suit, t-shirt, brown trench coat, and…a rather large pair of cartoonish mouse ears. Proud as can be, the Doctor exclaimed "Today Martha Jones, I'm taking you to the happiest place on Planet Earth! Today, I'm taking you to Disneyworld!"

"You have _got_ to be kidding," sighed Martha. "My family would drag us to that terrible Euro-Disney every other year as a child, and that was more painful than a botched root canal!"

Flitting about the TARDIS' control room like a highly caffeinated squirrel, the Doctor explained "Ah, but this isn't just any Disney; this is _The_ Disney." He continued to ramble on, in a manner which would make you uncertain if he were talking to you, himself, or quite possibly the TARDIS. "The year 2525, and the Disney Corporation has purchased the entire lower portion of Florida, stringing out a series of 27 different parks, with literally thousands of rides, games, attractions, and snacky-type places. We could go to the Magic Kingdom and ride the 'Martian Matterhorn' coaster; we could visit the partially submerged island of Marinus and attempt to resolve the underwater adventure of the lost keys – which is somewhat confusing, in a 'been there, done that' sort of way. Or…_OR_, we could even trek to the always amusing 'It's a Small Universe' ride and check out Planet Earth's view of the denizens of the galaxy. They even have charming miniature Cybermen, who aren't anywhere near as menacing at 10 centimeters."

"_Doctor, PLEASE_!. I'm beginning to wonder if Time Lords even need to breathe," said the mentally exhausted Martha, cutting the Doctor off just prior to another burst of words. "Are we going to actually step outside, or does this storybook not have any pictures?" "Right! Allons-y!," he bellowed, bounding out of the TARDIS. "Martha Jones, welcome to…to…..the……….happiest place on Planet Earth?!" Confused and startled, the Doctor trails off mid-sentence, as approximately 200 military rifles draw bead on his forehead.


	2. Episode 1 Ch2

Doctor Who – The Altered States of America

Episode 1 - "The Happiest Place on Planet Earth"

Chapter 2

The Doctor was eerily quiet as the pair was shuttled inside the covered military vehicle to parts unknown. "If he is anything," thought Martha, "the Doctor is a talker." Truer thoughts were never pondered, as he had a way of chattering and rambling on, much to the dismay of most anyone they had ever encountered, as a pair. At this particular time and place, in this dimly lit, fairly uncomfortable truck, he was hushed to the point of somberness. But that, however, was only the mouth – the eyes told a different story. Just as former chess master would study the board, the Doctor was analyzing every last bit of the few soldiers tucked inside this transport's meager space. For that matter, he was also visually dissecting the space. It was then clear to the slightly rattled Ms. Jones that the Doctor was gathering all he needed to know from his surroundings. But as that realization came to mind, suddenly the silence was broken.

"I don't seem to recall the shuttles to the 'Land of the Mouse' being so…drab and militaristic," uttered the Doctor." "All due apologies, sir. We're under strict orders to be on the lookout for strange craft and 'illegals', but once we authenticate you're not a 'Reb', I'm certain that we can see that you're on your way." The tone of the middle-aged man in fatigues caught the Doctor off guard. Countless number of times, he had been in similar situations, when you could almost see the testosterone dripping from his captor's furrowed brows. In this instance, they truly seemed to by only using precautionary measures. "We'll reach the processing station in a matter of minutes, sir," informed a young guard. Sure enough, the vehicle soon came to a stop, and the duo was carefully escorted outside.

The Doctor immediately noticed the concern on Martha's brow melt into an expression of contained excitement. Beyond the small buildings and large, gated entrance were various rides and attractions, much farther than the eye could see. It was then that he could feel a slight nudging from his companion's elbow, as she commented "Doctor,…_what_ is the deal with the signs?" It was a fair point, as his first real inspection showed a grammar structure and vocabulary selection that was about 70 Spanish, 20 French, and roughly 10 English. Thinking that was more than a little odd, the Doctor was about to inquire on that topic, when one of the military personnel approached Martha. "_Excuse moi, madame. Creole, n'est pas?" _

"_EXCUSE ME?!" _Martha bellowed. While her French was way past rusty, mostly due to the fact that she had spent the past years of her life absorbing Latin, she understood enough to know that she was most certainly NOT a "Creole." Before the situation escalated into something a bit more heated than a "Q & A," the Doctor jumped in. "Actually, we speak English – the _proper_ version…._weellll_, maybe not her as much.." "HEY, MISTER," Martha again bellowed. Shocked and a little embarrassed, the uniformed questioner apologized profusely. "Dreadfully sorry. Please accept my apologies. We always assume that people of color are Creoles." All Martha could really do at this point was slap her forehead in disgust and step away. "Um, excuse the ignorance, but isn't your terminology about 700 or so years out of date?" interjected the Doctor, taking out his "brainy specs." Oblivious to the Doctor's comment, the soldier next to him nudged the seated gent doing the paperwork. "Don't be so insulting to our visitors. Isn't it obvious that they're on holiday from the northern colonies?" "Curiouser and curiouser" the Doctor pondered as he intuitively pulled out his psychic paper. "I think you'll see that our travelling papers are all in order, captain" he mused. Jumping out of his seat, the soldier replied "Sir, we beg your forgiveness! We had no idea that you were _en route_ to the _mansion de president_. We shall show you the way at once!" Rather quickly, the Doctor and Martha were taken to an immense building, appearing to be an unorthodox combination of 22nd Century architecture, traditional Spanish-American stucco, and mid-19th Century German based fantasy. Taken aback, the Doctor mumbled "Cinderella has left the building."


	3. Episode 1 Ch3

Doctor Who – The Altered States of America

Episode 1 - "The Happiest Place on Planet Earth"

Chapter 3

In the midst of being led down the incredibly ornate hallway, which at one time had seen millions of tiny feet pass through, many imagining they were a princess in her very own castle, the Doctor pondered some bothersome points. Although America had always been a melting pot of sorts, this was quite an odd cultural mix. "What sorts of events transpired to put the Floridian peninsula in control of Latino-Cuban military forces? For that matter, why didn't the TARDIS automatically assist Martha in comprehending this combination of languages?" Noticing the Doctor's obvious discomfort, Marta questioned "I always expect to be thrown off guard by these situations, but aside from the obvious, is something else troubling you?" "This isn't right," he retorted. "This just is _not_ right."

Upon walking into the rather odd replica of the White House's Oval Office, the travelling duo was greeted with nothing but smiles and firm handshakes. "Come in, come in, my colonial friends!" Looking like he just stepped off of the putting green, complete with cheesy visor and silly shoes, "_el Presidente_" introduced himself in a genuinely cordial manner. "My friends please forgive my attire. I'm afraid that the affairs of state don't often relax enough to give me adequate time to work on my game, so I was in the process of ironing out my 'short' game." "Not a problem, Mr. President" flattered Doctor responded. "I'm Dr. John Smith, of the 'Tardis Financial Holdings Company,' and this my chief investor, Ms. Martha Jones." "Delighted" she spoke, as the well-tanned man kissed her cheeks. "Now Doctor, what kind of business brings you to the Cuban Emirate?"

Without appearing phased by the strange term, the Doctor began his push for information. "Actually, Mr. President, a history lesson. We at Tardis like to make informed decisions before committing funds to a project, so a historical profile of your economic stability would be quite welcome." The statement was just ludicrous enough that Martha let out a slight snicker. "Is something wrong, Ms. Jones?" the startled leader asked. "No sir" she shyly replied. "It's just that…..it's….it's just that I've always dreamed of coming here on holiday, but I never really had the chance." "Quite understood; imagine having that giddy feeling every day" the man proudly remarked. "Certainly well have plenty of time to see the sights after business" he said, moving a little too close to Martha. Finding him nice, but a tad creepy, she inched closer to the Doctor and cleared her throat to get his attention. The Doctor, of course, was one-hundred percent oblivious to her needs.

"So, Cuba just came in and laid claim to Florida?" the doctor pondered. "We all took our bits" the leader responded. "After the original U.S. went bankrupt around the late 21st Century, different countries came in and took back what they felt was theirs. As you know, the U.K. reclaimed most of the original thirteen colonies, except for that nasty business with South Carolina and Georgia – they're better off a part of that New Confederacy bunch anyhow. Mexico assumed control of the states to their northern border, much the same as Canada did to their south. This has lead to some terrible conflicts between the New Mexicans and the Confederate states, over control of Louisiana – the New Orleans seaport and off shore oil deposits are big money. With the Russians taking Alaska, that Japanese group buying the West Coast, the big religious compound of Utah, and what was left of the U.S. residing in the Midwest, the only untouched portion is the Badlands close to the Rockies – but you'd be crazy to try to set up shop there!"

"As for us, my ancestors originally from places such as Cuba, all the way to Columbia and Venezuela, they came in to set up shop for the drug trade. Slowly, as all the other Disney locations folded, they realized the goldmine under their noses was not just in the form of white powder. They reinvested their illegal monies into the parks and international tourism, and overnight, traffickers and drug lords became legitimate businessmen. Now, about our financial portfolios…" "I think that will be just fine" the Doctor rather rudely interrupted. "Ms. Jones and I will take what you've told us and what we've observed back to the TARDIS, and discuss our findings in private." "_Hahaha!_" the President boldly laughed. "I enjoy businessmen who get to the point!" And with that, Martha and the Doctor were escorted back to the entrance of the park, with the TARDIS in view.

Walking cheerfully arm-in-arm back to the TARDIS, Martha was startled by the Doctor restating his earlier concern "this just is _not_ right." "Doctor, please" she answered, "what is the problem? Obviously, the States finally got a little return on their high and mightiness." "No Martha, this is NOT right" he again stated. "I've been to this time, and the time period after, and the many eras after that – regardless of your amusement at the situation, _this course of events NEVER happened._" At that moment, just as he was reaching for the key to unlock the entrance of the TARDIS, the Doctor felt a strong, painful blow to the back of his head. Upon opening his eyes, he noticed that he was lying at the base of the TARDIS, in the same location as before he lost consciousness. "Martha, are you alright? What happened?" But the Doctor's only reply was silence, as he then noticed that Martha Jones was nowhere to be found.

End of Episode 1


	4. Episode 2 Ch1

Doctor Who – The Altered States of America

Episode 2 - "Into the Light"

Chapter 1

Martha's thoughts drifted to her sister, Tish. In younger days, sharing a room, her sister was always quite afraid of the dark. "Such a little scaredy-cat" Martha would say, all the while offering the one thing in which her sister could find solace – the light. With Tish whimpering under her covers, she would tip-toe towards the window, and ever so slightly, pull back the sash, just enough for the street lamp to send in one single ray of light. This is what Martha Jones clung to, as she sat still in the darkness – one single ray of light. As she came to her senses, however, her fear vanished and the clinical thought processes began to click. "Calm down, Martha" she said to herself. "If light can get in, then I can see out….and if I can see out, then I can _get out._"

As she pressed towards the opening, she deduced by her sense of touch that her location was more than probably some sort of shipping crate. Peering through the small crack, she also postulated that this was some sort of warehouse. As Martha began to fidget with her confinements, the sound of footsteps began to echo through the room. "We see you" said the entirely non-menacing voice. Puzzled, she put her eye to the opening, only to catch sight of another eye, peering right back at her! "Scoot to the back. We'll have you out in a jiffy." Shortly, the boards were pried open, and two hands reached in to pull Martha towards the light.

"Miss, are you alright?" said one of the young women. "Quite" replied Martha. "And who might you be?" The two dark-skinned, teen girls revealed their names as Macy and Lacy, twins. "We're from just outside Savannah; or rather that's where we were grown." "_WHAT?!_ You mean to say born, yeah?" Ms. Jones queried. "No Miss, we were bred to work, so work is what we do…it's just that…we'll, we've worked an awful lot in our lives, and we're kinda tired…" Martha could scarcely believe the big picture rapidly coming into focus before her eyes; these young girls were _slaves_, and unless she missed her guess, she was intended for the same fate. "Right, we're leaving" she boldly stated, to which Macy asked "Does that mean you're coming with us to the underworld then?" Although she nodded a paranoid and confused nod, whatever the "underground" was, she thought that "there" just had to be better than here.

Meanwhile, the Doctor ran fiercely enough to match pace with most any basic jungle cat; just fiercely enough to meet up with two of the patrol guard who had initially bid the pair farewell. "Hey! _Heeyyy!_" he bellowed. "The girl that was just with me, have you seen her?" The guard answered "Oh, the Creole girl?" "How about just _the girl_," the Doctor rudely retorted. "Knowing that she was just with me, I can't _begin_ to understand how she could just magically disappear! _What have you done?!_" At his point, the time lord was well beyond impatient. Cognizant of this fact, the young guard was visibly shaken, which considering that the Doctor was literally "nose-to-nose" with the young man, it was understandable.

"I…I…um, I……well,…" the young militant attempted to mutter, only to be cut off mid-thought. "C'mon boy! Cat gotcha' tongue? _Time_ is of the essence, which if you actually knew me, you would know what a really, really, really, REALLY strange thing to say!" With huge tears in his eyes, the diminished soldier finally replied. "Um…, sir?...considering the young lady's complexion and how close we are to the water, it could've been one of those packs of Reb bandits…there's a patch of woods that sometimes they hole up in." The Doctor's response was quick, cold and calculated. "Bandits? Woods? Show me _now!_"

Sprinting down the wooded path towards the shoreline, the pair come across a significantly large piece of cloth, closely resembling the shirt that Martha had been wearing. Initially, the Doctor's emotions begin to explode inside him, much akin to the triggering of a nuclear armament. However, upon noticing the sign of the struggle, it became obvious that the piece of cloth was ripped and placed _purposely_. "Ah yes! Good girl Martha; good girl!" With a growing smile and muffled chortle, the Doctor knew that not only was his companion taken unharmed, but she had thought enough to leave at least one clue behind. Sure enough, after a quick look around, he saw a short string of numbers crudely written on a rock by muddy fingers. The Doctor now had all that he needed. It would be a race against time to locate his friend, and the chase was on!


	5. Episode 2 Ch2

Chapter 2

Like a bolt of lightening, the Doctor streaked back to the TARDIS, with the young soldier in tow. In their search of the area where Martha left a torn piece of shirt, the pair also found a small grouping of numbers, which told the time lord all he needed to know. "Sir," begged the fatigued man (fatigued in more ways than one), "can you please tell me why we're on the run _in the opposite direction_?" Not only did the Doctor not answer the young man, but he totally ignored him as he burst inside the TARDIS. "If I can triangulate her coordinates by patching the TARDIS into the satellite network, and I very well can because I'm…well…_brilliant_, I can use these lovely little numbers to trace where the young Ms. Jones has ended. She didn't get the chance to write all of the digits, but she wrote enough to tell me that she had her mobile with her!" Booting the console with one foot and literally hammering another spot with a large mallet, the Doctor launched the ship launched into flight. However, there was one little detail he had forgotten. "Um,…sir?" Caught up in all of the excitement, the soldier had instinctively followed the Doctor straight into the TARDIS!

"Oh, _riiight_. I guess you've got no choice but to tag along now. Just sit there on the floor, don't touch anything, yes, it's bigger on the inside, and under no circumstances even act like you are brandishing a firearm! _Got it_!?" Merely nodding, the uniformed young man sat quietly on the steps leading up to the TARDIS's controls. Suddenly, the ship was thrown off-course, much like a boat which has unexpectedly run onto a log. "No, no, no!" screamed the Doctor, getting increasingly louder with each repetition. When they finally landed, the man in the long brown coat ran through the double doors and doubled over in frustration, barely noticing that he was now standing in a small creek, about 200 feet below a massive bridge. "I recognize that!" exclaimed the soldier. "Wait a minute. Do you actually have a name?" scolded the Doctor. "A real name, too. Not some military designation, like private, corporal, or brigadier…there is only one brigadier in my book, and you most certainly are NOT him." "Yes sir. You can call me Carlos." Relaxing just a little, he replied to the young man "well, Carlos, please enlighten me as to what we're looking at." Carlos nervously replied "That bridge is the main entrance to the Confederacy, but from the Virginia side. We're on their northern border!"

Their location was quite puzzling to the well-travelled man from Gallifrey. It was becoming apparent that the TARDIS had been blocked from entering the secluded nation. However, after crossing the stream, the two had no problem walking onto the foreign soil. But just as they were about to begin making forward progress, a small group ran towards them, urging the duo to follow them. "Quickly! You must follow us!" Startled and shaken, Carlos tried to persuade the Doctor not to follow. "We can't go with these Rebs! They'll surely kill us!" Scowling, the Doctor retorted "What, with their obvious _lack_ of weapons and technology? Can you please un-enlist for a moment?"

Further and further down the group descended until they finally saw new light, in the form of massive tunnels. "Please forgive the mess, my friends. We spend most of our time working and not really cleaning." Gazing at the décor, the Doctor understood what this was all about. They had been shuttled to an underground subway depot, complete with tracks and trains, although, the engines seemed not to be in working order. "We are members of a large, literally 'underground' operation. We have quite a network of transport here in the Confederate States, evacuating the unfortunates who have been pulled into our area unwillingly." Puzzled, he asked the obvious: 'With an enormous underground railway system, which is magnificent by the way, right under their noses, why hasn't the government come in to shut you down?" "Simple, really," stated the woman, "they think the Devil lives down here." "WHAT?!" he said with astonishment.

As she further elaborated, it became known that the members of the Confederacy had become severe isolationists, distrusting anyone who looked different than they did. To make matters worse, that distrust was coupled with a new, skewed version of Christianity, which scared people into believing that underground travel was the work of the Devil, and that using it brought a person "steps closer to Hell." They had also abandoned air travel, feeling that flying was not God's will. "We have pretty much free reign down in the tunnels. Now if we could just get our engines and communications powered up, we'd be set." Springing to life, the Doctor began shouting instructions to some and supply lists to others. He could easily build a self-sufficient power source from the various parts lying about, jump start it from the TARDIS, and show the locals how to maintain it with the naturally running water from above.

Working through the night, with diminished light from oil lanterns, the power source was assembled. The final step was to run a rather long extension cable from below to the TARDIS, and much like using the jumper cables of a car, get the new power source up and running. Making certain everything was assembled in a proper manner, the Doctor left the underground area, making his way towards the TARDIS, power cable in hand. Much to his dismay, his exit from the underground was deterred by the sight of armed Confederate soldiers, placed on all flanks of the TARDIS. Almost instantly, the Doctor dropped the large cable, and with a slight grin, approached the armed guards. On his way, he softly murmured "A little knowledge is a dangerous thing."


	6. Episode 2 Ch3

Chapter 3

"Hello, Professor John Smith of the Colonial Paranormal Research Institute." Walking briskly toward the TARDIS, the Doctor's words fell on deaf ears. "Halt!" screamed one of the armed guards, which seemed to bother the time lord exactly zero percent. "Pardon the intrusion, but is there any particular reason that you're guarding a haunted miniature bungalow?" The Doctor's overconfidence was not misplaced, as the mere mention of something from "beyond the knowledge of men" startled the guards. "Sir, what do y'all mean haunted? This little cabin is the property of the Confederate States of..." "I wouldn't be so certain of that", interrupted the Doctor. The readings that we've been picking up at headquarters show that this item is _not of this world_."

By this time, the guards had lowered their weapons and taken a good five steps away from the ship. Pulling out his sonic screwdriver, he gingerly approached the TARDIS, mumbling quotes from the film _the Exorcist_. Finally at the entrance, having secretly unlocked the door, the Doctor kicks it open while yelling "the power of _Christ_ compels you!," and launches himself through the door. Immediately running to the controls, he levitates the craft ever so slightly in the air, while making ghostly sounds through the TARDIS's public address system. Settling the ship back to the ground, the Doctor poked his head out the front door to find the guards running off at the top of the hill. "Nobody here but us chickens" he said with a toothy grin, gleefully preparing the port to affix the power cable to.

Many, many miles to the south, Martha and her new traveling companions had made their way underground. Hearing many of the same stories of their slightly less than clever captors, she realized that this could be quite the dangerous place, and resolved to contact the as soon as possible. This subterranean station was a mixture of the woefully unkempt and the strategically maintained. For example, there were many cracks in the plastered walls where roots and undergrowth had broken through. In contrast, the platform and tracks were basically free of debris and could quite possibly be utilized. "This track goes all the way yonder" spoke a thickly southern voice from the darkness. An older gentleman in overalls, who looked more like a fixture at a farmer's market than run down subway station appeared. "We been diggin' fer plenty years to git that thing to Virginny. Finally done did it a few month back. Got 'er wired up good, too, but can't seem to git the dang thing juiced up." Martha couldn't decide which startled her more; the fact that some _actually_ spoke in this manner, or that someone like this could systematically engineer a functioning railway.

The patchwork railway was just as much mystery as it was ingenuity. In a nutshell, the denizens of the darkness had managed to connect many different underground passageways to preexisting subway systems, complete with patchwork communications system. The end result was, albeit quite crude, a mode of potential transportation, stretching from Georgia all the way to the North Carolina – Virginia border. Smugly smiling to herself, Martha was again reminded of why the Doctor has such a deep love and respect for the human race – even under these desperate circumstances, humanity has risen above and beyond their plight to improve the situation. Although she didn't need an affirmation of why she chose to practice medicine and help those in need, this also was certainly not a stumbling block for faith.

Just then, the phone on the wall of the old station began to ring. This old-fashioned, land-line telephone system was about the only means of contact between the various points of the underground's railway system, save "word of mouth." The older man, who appeared to be fairly significant in stature by the way the others deferred to him, approached the phone to answer it. His expression went from one of "business as usual" to one of excitement. "Hot dang! It's fixed! We got the power!" This phrase caused an incredible stir of exhilaration amongst the small crowd, but the next words invigorated Martha Jones the most.

"Some long-haired type done got the problem licked. Seems goofier than a football bat though, goin' on about bein' from the stars…" "_Give me the phone_!' she demanded. "Doctor?" questioned the young Ms. Jones, but much to her joy, the only reply was "_Martha Jones_, why don't you come up here and join us, the water's _jes fine_!" A couple of hours later, the pair were reunited with a big hug and a gigantic sigh of relief from both the Doctor and "doctor-in-training." With the coupling unhooked from powering up the underground area, all that was left to do was board the TARDIS and begin to search the time stream for clues, in hope of finding what was altered to produce this strange future. Before they could offer farewells to the underground residents, the ground began to shake and a faint bright light was visible in the distance. Grabbing Martha and flinging her through the door of the TARDIS, the Doctor exclaimed "Martha – inside! NOW!"

Rushing to the view screen, the duo saw the formation of a mushroom cloud to the southwest. Although he was unable to pick up any TV or news broadcasts, the Doctor had tuned into some wavelength comparable to "ham" radio or CB frequencies. The words only confirmed the time lord's thoughts – a nuclear conflict had begun, with the Confederacy attacking the New Mexican territories. The concerns, however, had become much more grave and personal – the TARDIS was unable to access the time stream, leaving the travelers stranded.

End of Episode 2


	7. Episode 3 Ch1

Doctor Who – The Altered States of America

Episode 3 - "The Struggle for Power"

Chapter 1

The news was not good, but they were compelled to listen. What else could they do? Try as he might, the master of time and space could not get the TARDIS to dematerialize and move from this era. Was it the interference from radiation in the atmosphere? Was it the mysterious force that kept the spacecraft from landing in the Confederate States? Regardless of the reason, the result was painfully clear – the dimensional duo was trapped, and the news was not good.

The conversations and vague reports from panicked amateur broadcasters all conveyed the same messages – the Confederate States and the territories of New Mexico (which now occupied the majority of the states of the southeast), were actively unleashing nuclear armaments upon each other. The first blow was akin to sticking a toe in a chilly swimming pool. At first, you tread lightly, just testing the water, but jumping in fully is not far off. This same scenario was unfolding in this not-quite-so-brave new world, as the cowardice of fighting with the press of a button had begun to literally transform the landscape.

The Doctor was not unaware of this fact. As he set in a quasi-fetal pose on the grated floor of the TARDIS, his mind began to wander. What kind of place is this? His heart went out to the people they had just left behind. Certainly they could find somewhere underground to stay away from the initial destruction, but what kind of world would this leave for them? The time lord certainly wasn't prone to depression, as much sorrow and sadness that he had borne witness to, but the imagery of this destruction was just a little too close to his final memories of Gallifrey. This was almost more than he could stand, but this brief bout with despair was broken with one simple question: "Doctor, even if we can't travel in time, could the TARDIS still just _fly_?"

"Oh, _riiight_."Casting the enormity of current situation aside, the Doctor began to think more clearly and rationally. In what was truly an "out of the mouth of babes" moment, because certainly the young Ms. Jones was a "babe" by time lord standards, Martha had reinvigorated her companion. He had bore witness to the grotesque finale of the war with the Daleks, but this was altogether different. This was absolutely not a "winners take all" match to save eternity. By comparison, this was merely a schoolyard spat, which was getting messier by the second. Millions could potentially suffer due to the juvenile actions of a few leaders, but the Doctor knew that if someone, _anyone_, could bring a halt to this ludicrousness, it was him. "This is as ridiculous as letting a baby play with a nail gun" the time lord stated, angrily breaking the silence. "_These chillun' need a spankin'_!"

"What the Time Lord giveth, he also taketh away-eth! They're going to battle over power? You just can't battle over what you don't have!" Utterly confused, Martha Jones backed away from the rampant man, who moved about the controls of the TARDIS with much more than a spring in his step. Yes, she was correct in thinking that the ship could still move about, but that shock to the system was just the realization that the Doctor needed. Not only did he program the craft to take flight, but he also devised a plan to end this inane conflict. Despite a somewhat momentary lapse of "Doctor-ish-ness," he was back in the game, and at least twenty steps ahead of anyone with even an above-average intellect.

"Right! Nuclear detonations of any sort not only have waves of blast destruction and scatter radiation of various types, but they also emit electromagnetic pulses (EMP's to you and me), capable of rendering anything and everything electrical absolutely useless. This is exactly what we want – useless electrical _stuff_." Martha tried to keep up, but all that she could really do was sit back and enjoy the show. "Now, what we need is a non-destructive, non-radioactive, NNEMP (non-nuclear electromagnetic pulse), which will render every last little car, TV, toaster, iPod, back massager, and especially pesky launching devices, one hundred thousand million percent kaput! To make that happen, all I really need to do is engineer the heart of the TARDIS to flow into the bottom of the hull, in a fashion that functions as a microwave generator being pumped into a flux compression generator, and _VIOLA!_ – we get a big ol' NNEMP, shutting down everything electrical from coast to coast!"

With her eyes gleaming at his brilliance, Martha was just preparing to give the Doctor an enormous hug, for effectively saving them and the whole planet in one fell swoop – again. However, there was no time for that, as he demanded that she hold on to something for dear life, leaving her standing with outstretched arms, looking just a little sheepish. "The only problem with getting a non-nuclear electromagnetic pulse to spread that far, is that you have to be about 500 kilometers in the air, well 482.803 kilometers, to be exact, but who's counting…" The Doctor trailed off mumbling to himself as the ship flew into the air. Simultaneously bashing a large button with his fist and kicking a panel underneath the console, the TARDIS did exactly what the time lord planned, blanketing a large portion of the continent below with a wave of energy which rendered powered devices inoperable. However, this worked a little more efficiently than the Doctor had planned, as the TARDIS was now plummeting to the land below.


	8. Episode 3 Ch2

Chapter 2

As the TARDIS quickly lost altitude, Martha quickly became impatient. "Doctor, DO SOMETHING!" she pleaded, but the request fell upon deaf ears. Patiently sitting to the side of the control board, the lord of time merely gazed around the darkened room, as if searching for some intangible object that wasn't there. However, just as the exasperated Ms. Jones was about to chide him again, he merely stuck his right hand in the air, fingers spread outward, and began counting backwards. "5…4…3…2…1" and with a snap of his fingers, the ship regained power and slowed to a hover, roughly 100 meters above the ground below. "You knew this all the time, didn't you?" she asked, approaching the Doctor with her index finger aimed directly at his nose. "Didn't you?" he snidely replied. "The TARDIS has a pretty quick turnaround time for reboot. Martha Jones, you should know by now that, although I tend to laugh in the face of danger, (well, more of a guffaw or chuckle), I would never put you in life-threatening danger…mostly."

With a look of disgust similar to what one's face may appear to be after sniffing an unchanged dustbin, Martha plainly told the time lord what was on her mind. "Rude much? !? You could have at least told me what you had planned to do – I'm not exactly a dullard, you know!" Taken aback by her comments, the Doctor understood that he was having one of "those" moments again, after which he attempted a speedy recovery. "You'll have to excuse me – sometimes I get…'snotty.' I used to be 'snotty' quite a fair bit, but I grew out of it. Of course, I used to have a bleached afro and wear props from 'Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat,' but that doesn't excuse it…or maybe it does - that may actually explain a lot." By this point, the Doctor was lost in his thoughts, sliding his hand down the wall of the TARDIS, as though he was preparing to give it a loving embrace.

Finally, she just stomped her foot and threw her arms in the air. Although Martha was gallivanting around time and space with a time lord of 900+ years, she sometimes felt like the most un-special girl alive. He could introduce to so much, yet mentally abandon her; much like a pet owner leaving to go about their day, casually returning in the evening to say hello. Most times, the Doctor was incredibly oblivious to this, not to mention other 'feelings' churning inside his young companion, but not always. Sometimes, he actually _noticed_. Playfully slapping her on the back, much as one would a mate in the pub, he offered a meager few words of thanks and encouragement. "Martha Jones. You were absolutely brilliant in recalling the flight powers of the TARDIS. Of course, I was pretty brilliant, too, but that goes without saying!" Not exactly the words she was hoping for, but the simple fact that he now had his arm around her shoulders, in a half-hugging manner, was all she needed to brighten up. He could have told her that she smelled like raw sewage and she wouldn't have minded much. Such was the inner nature of their relationship, and so it would probably remain.

"Now then, Doctor Jones, the answers to the following two questions will put us on the path to enlightenment, and hopefully home" spoke the Doctor, dragging Martha to the small monitor affixed to the control panel of the TARDIS. "One – whilst we were plummeting powerlessly to our doom, why did the TARDIS ever so briefly gain access to the time stream, and letter B – if all of the power is out below, why, pray tell, is there still a fairly strong energy signature coming from Las Vegas?"

Setting a new course for Nevada, the displaced duo moved the TARDIS in search of their answers. Once they had closed in on the outskirts of the quite large mega-city, the Doctor found the ship again hitting an unseen barrier, careening off the invisible wall in a chaotic manner. "Here we go again!" uttered the time lord, recalling all to well his experience of trying to move into the Confederate States. Regaining control, he piloted the ship to set down just outside the city. "I think I've had about enough of this" boldly stated the Doctor. "Come on Martha – it's time to get some answers."

Stepping outside the TARDIS entrance, the pair was blown away by a small, business dressed welcoming committee. The obvious spokesperson, a rather tall blond who was sporting her own 'brainy specs', smiled and approached the two. "Welcome the Vegas, the world's 5th largest city – the entertainment and technology capital of North America. We're happy to see that your ship was unharmed when it collided with our shields. Now, if you would please accompany us." "Whoa! Just hold your horses for a minute" exclaimed the time lord. "Before we go anywhere with anyone, I need a little more explanation of a few things." The blond woman merely smiled and made the most curious statement: "I assure you that all questions will be answered. Now _Doctor_, if you you will please come with us – _you've been expected_."

End of Episode 3


	9. Episode 4 Ch1

Doctor Who – The Altered States of America

Episode 4 - "What Happens in Vegas"

Chapter 1

History lessons are always good, even for the Doctor. In this particular instance, a tutorial in the events that led up to this set of circumstances is more than welcomed. Being a time lord, this man has been 'there' and seen 'that,' but that is exactly what was bothering him. About 100 years prior to this time, the Daleks engaged in an invasion of the planet. In the end, the human race again proved it's worth, turning away the hovering hellions and molding a great new future. This future, albeit quaint and pleasant in places, didn't seem to have evolved from that timeline – at least as he recalled it. Something was amiss here, and it was high time he found out what was going on.

"So, the obvious aside, what exactly is the lure of Vegas?" questioned the Doctor. "I can understand the 'tourist-y' magnetism, but there certainly seems to be more than meets the eye to the bright lights in the desert." Not that the guides needed prompting, but they seemed more than happy to tell the story the time lord wanted to hear. Thus, the history lesson began.

Some of the story was common knowledge, at least to the Doctor. Initially, the city of Las Vegas was discovered as an oasis on a Spanish trading route, and given the name Las Vegas, which means "the meadow." After a flirt with Mormonism, the legality of gambling helped establish the desert locale as a prime tourist destination. This was cemented with mob ties in the mid – 20th century. Similarly, the financial downfall of the United States, which led to the subsequent occupations and purchases of different areas of the country, opened the door for the purchase of Nevada by the mafia. At this point, much of the state, now renamed "Vegas," was run like a well oiled machine.

After "Introduction to North American History 101," the time displaced duo had reached their unknown destination – the Luxor Casino, in downtown Las Vegas. Dubbed the "Last Great Pyramid" by some, the casino was initially one of the many, many tourist traps in the hemisphere's top desert destinations. The inside, however, was much different than the casino of earlier years. In truth, the innards of this monolith more resembled a traditional English castle.

"Doctor, this is getting weirder by the minute" whispered Martha. "I half expect Boris Karloff to come stumbling out of shadows, like some sort of fright flick from Egypt."

"…or Mars,…" the Doctor muttered, leaving Ms. Jones faintly bewildered.

As if on cue, a solemn figure with a mid-length white pony tail, clothed in a very 1980's 'Member's Only' jacket and sweat pants approached them. This odd man seemed to be somewhat elderly in one glance, but quite fit in another. The look on the Doctor's face only advertised the pair's obvious confusion; the time lord in particular. However, like a fleeting idea on the tip of his tongue, he just could not shake the feeling that he should somehow know this aged man.

"Come now Doctor, although it has been quite a while since I've seen you, it has probably been only a couple of years since our paths last crossed in your lifespan."

The Doctor's only reply was silence.

"Well, let's see if I can help get those synapses to start firing. How about a little word association?"

"Super hacker?"

Nothing.

"Utah?"

Nothing?

"How about…_Satellite 5_?"

Raising both eyebrows in astonishment, the finally responds with one word: "Impossible."

"Ah, there we go now!" exclaims the man. "What if I also said some things like 'Henry van Statten' or 'you destroyed my parent's answering machine'?"

The time lord rushed to the man, examining him intently. "That just can't be! That would make you over 500 years old!"

"534 actually, but who's counting? Now Doctor, won't you please come into my humble abode?" smugly replied the man.

Martha was at her wit's end. "Who is this old man? How can he be over 500 years old? Is he another lost time lord, kind of like the Master?"

"Certainly not!" he sharply responded. "Martha, I seem to have the unfortunate pleasure of introducing you to the only passenger that I've ever expelled from the TARDIS: Adam Mitchell. Now, if he would be so kind as to explain just how he was able to alter the future for his obvious benefit and relinquish his hold my ship, then we can end this bad dream once and for all."

"Humph! I'm certain that you'd love that Doctor, but obviously it isn't going to happen. What _will_ happen, however, is you'll be escorted to your new quarters here, while I finally get the chance to add the TARDIS to Statten's collection of alien oddities, all of which are now, of course, in my possession. Following that, I'll lead my top scientists in the ship's dissection, so that I can use the technology to further my attempts at exploring space and time."

Obviously annoyed at the elderly Mr. Mitchell's brashness, the Doctor could only inquire as to how a man of the early 21st Century could accomplish being alive and well in the mid-2500's let alone ambitiously hoarding years of alien technology. To that, there was only one reply.

"Why Doctor, it is all thanks to you and your 'mightier than thou' ambivalence towards the human race, thinking that someone who had been altered with future technology would just _stay put_ like some scolded animal. Isn't the answer obvious – it was a _snap_."

With that statement, the man snapped his fingers, revealing the information port in his forehead.


	10. Episode 4 Ch2

Chapter 2

The Doctor waited.

It was a very nice luxury suite, with all the amenities, but regardless, they were prisoners. Following an obnoxious tongue lashing by their captor, the pair was scurried away to a place that they could do no harm. The thing that stung the most about this situation was the fact that this was a predicament of his creation. The soliloquy of the aged Adam Mitchell from 20 minutes prior still rang in his ears.

"Yes, oh great and glorious lord of time, I am here alive today, all thanks to you. After you unceremoniously bounced me from the TARDIS, I sulked for a good many months. My bitterness finally gave way to my superior intellect when I realized that the port in the middle of my skull was actually a blessing, and not a curse. You might be quite surprised to find out that I could crudely access information via the port, much in the same manner that satellite television signals are received. This process was so crude in fact, that I nearly went insane trying to decipher the ancient gibberish with my futuristic frontal lobe. Imagine trying to use leaded petrol in a hybrid vehicle and you'll catch my drift. Fortunately, it was only a matter of time, quite literally, before I was able to gain access to any location with internet or broadband capabilities, with just a thought. This blessing had not only boosted my already keen intellect, but it had also provided me with the means to continue to operate, for as long as I wanted."

"I began to realize that all of this knowledge I was gaining would be meaningless, unless I could actually live long enough to enjoy the fruits of my labors. Thanks to the combination of the secrets of longevity utilized by residents of the Japanese island of Okinawa, combined with various experimental pharmaceuticals kept quiet by the world's super powers, I've been able to rejuvenate my body for many years. Of course, the tissue samples from a certain fellow by the name of Harkness didn't hurt, either. Yet another of your lot that proudly strolls around with an inflated sense of self-importance. That one has absolutely no qualms about who he tells that he can't to, or even where he leaves little parts of himself behind – read into that what you will."

"After years of preparation, both physically and financially, I was finally ready to begin plotting my revenge upon the great and powerful wizard who had taken me to Oz, but forbid me to return to the kingdom. I made my way back to the states, more specifically, back to the collection of space oddities sealed away in underground Utah. After buying my way back into the area, patience was my best friend. I spent countless weeks and months studying everything from alien weapons to remnants of other life forms. By the way, those barriers you encountered while trying to enter certain parts of the country? – leftover Dalek tech. There are pieces of those little dustbins littered all over the planet, especially after a couple of failed invasions, like the 2008 debacle or even the big one about 50 years back. It was that last batch that enabled me to reverse engineer their connection to the time vortex, not totally, but at least block others from accessing it."

The speech left the Doctor in a state of disbelief. Adam wasn't quite as brilliant as he thought, but he was indeed brilliant. The man from Gallifrey could get so caught up the resiliency of the human race that he would momentarily forget the great potential for evil that also existed. To make matters worse, Adam Mitchell truly thought that he was in the right – who could argue? True, he did attempt to alter his fortunes, but how many other TARDIS passengers were treated with such disregard on their first journey? Harry Sullivan was an imbecile at times, almost getting the Doctor and Sarah Jane killed multiple times at the beginning of his tenure. Ace was constantly blowing things up, Jamie bumbled his way through many situations and even Ian and Barbara argued and nagged to the point of aggravation. Likewise, the Doctor and Rose barely corrected the mess that Captain Jack had made in World War II era London, but he was still welcomed on board, with a song and a dance.

With these realizations, the time lord became angry - angry at Adam for mucking about with the time line, angry at the events that had transpired to lead them to their current status as prisoners, but mpstly angry at himself for not dealing with Adam in a more concise manner in the first place. He didn't know if the former companion could actually gain access to the TARDIS without a key, but he certainly wasn't going to give him the chance. Just as the Doctor stood to prepare for action, he noticed that Martha had been tinkering at the table.

"Umm, ? Might I inquire as to what you're working on so intently?"

"I thought you'd never ask, oh wise one" she proudly retorted. "Now pay close attention, as I explain how we're getting out of this room and back into the TARDIS."


	11. Episode 4 Ch3

Chapter 3

"Right" Martha stated proudly. "Here begins the lesson."

In response, the Doctor's eyebrows raised just a bit as he spun one of the table's chairs backwards, patiently taking a seat.

"The year is 1980 and conveniently enough, the location is scenic Las Vegas, Nevada. To be more specific, the exact location is the MGM Grand hotel and casino. Close to 100 people lost their lives, but at least 650 more people suffered near fatal poisoning due to the toxic fumes that wafted through the poorly constructed elevators, stairwells and inner wall areas."

"Truly fascinating, but the point would be…?" interrupted the time lord.

"Oi!" responded Ms. Jones. "Do I cut you off when you're ranting to yourself, like no one else even exists?"

"Duly noted, counselor, " he quipped. "Please continue."

"Right…again. Now, the importance part, if you'd been paying attention, was the _faulty construction_, as well as an old law which basically said that if the location was occupied 24 hours a day, sprinklers were not necessary. Huge mistake, but the end result, aside from the dying part, was the overkill response. Nowadays, or actually 'then-a-days' I guess, the sprinklers in most Vegas hotels are extra sensitive. So sensitive in fact, that if a fire is detected and the sprinklers go off, a second detection system begins looking for electric anomalies."

The doctor stood, with a vague 'I don't approve' look on his face. "Oh, come on Martha. You saw the way that he had redone the interior of the lobby to look like an English castle. Certainly he…"

"Certainly he didn't care about the rest of the building – look at this room, or the entire floor, for that matter" exclaimed Martha, desperately arguing her point. "If this part of the building remained unchanged on his watch…"

The Doctor chimed in. "Assuming his tenure here was very, very, very lengthy, which could happen with periodic name changes, few public appearances, and lots of disposable income, the hotel could very likely have had few structural changes in those areas. Sure maybe some pipe replacements and such, but if it ain't broke, don't fix it."

"Exactly Doctor! So if we use this stuffing that I not-so-carefully extracted from the couch's cushions as a fuse, wrap it around a couple of the heat sensitive sprinkler heads in different rooms, light them in fairly quick succession to give the effect of a large fire that has spread into different rooms of the suite…"

Excitedly, the time lord leaped towards Martha, almost frightening her. "…and if the huge fire sets off the sprinklers, then the electrical sensors begin scanning for troubles, which I can happily provide with my little screwdriver! Martha Jones, you are a certifiable genius!"

Immediately, the pair began wrapping the long strands of cushion innards around a few of the sprinkler heads. Following that, they utilized pieces of rolled hotel stationary as makeshift torches and simultaneously, they lit the dangling pieces of stuffing. As they watched the flames rise to the ceiling, the Doctor crouched beside an electrical outlet, ready for action. When the sprinklers exploded into action, soaking the suite (and the duo), the sonic screwdriver sent a massive jolt through the system, immediately cutting the power to the entire hotel. This is when the next phase of Martha's plan began.

With the hotels sprinklers providing chaos and the lack of electricity providing darkness for cover, the Doctor opened the door to the suite and not surprisingly, it was no longer being guarded. However, this wasn't the greatest part of the young Ms. Jones' plan. As they made their way down through floors and floors of stairwells, the Doctor knew they must locate the TARDIS as soon as possible. The best part of Martha's plan was actually quite elementary - long as the electricity remained off; any technology that Adam had created was hopefully unpowered, provided his gigantic ego made him feel that backups were unnecessary.

Fortunately, the path through the lobby was utter madness, with Adam's staff running about in panic. Just as they were about to dart through the lobby, Martha tugged fervently on the Doctor's coat, and then merely pointed to the open door to the banquet area which they were hiding beside. Inside was an incredibly pleasant surprise – the TARDIS; completely unguarded.

"I can't believe it" the Doctor said in an exasperated manner. "After the Master, I thought that I'd never meet someone with such a belligerently huge ego, but the proof is in the pudding."

Stating that, the pair rushed to the ship, opened the door and crossed their fingers. Locking the door, the captain of the ship ran to the controls and attempted to access the time vortex. At the same time, a loud pounding sound came from the entrance doors.

"Oh no you don't, Doctor!" yelled an incensed Adam. "You may have caught me slightly off guard, but it is only a matter of seconds before the power…

Unfortunately for the crazed man, the power had returned seconds too late, lighting the room well enough to watch the TARDIS vanish into thin air.

Martha rushed to the Doctor, giving him a huge hug and a very quick peck on the cheek.

"Martha Jones, you were brilliant!" exclaimed the time lord, standing proudly at the controls. "Incredibly brilliant, as a matter of fact, but right now, I've got to resolve certain matter that is a problem of my own creation."


	12. Episode 4 Ch4

Chapter 4

The young Adam Mitchell sat on his bed, distressed and depressed. A mere 15 minutes earlier, the Doctor and Rose had unceremoniously booted him from the TARDIS team, leaving him open to a rather awkward encounter with his mother. Currently, the woman was resting on the couch, while the young Mr. Mitchell began trying to make peace with his mistakes.

With tears in his eyes, Adam questioned "Why Doctor, why? Didn't you ever make a boneheaded mistake? Doesn't anyone ever get a second chance?"

Almost as an answer to his prayers, the TARDIS began materializing inside of his bedroom. As he stood up to greet the returning pair, the ships doors opened, but no one stepped out. Slowly, Adam walked to the entrance, peeking sheepishly through the doors.

"May I come in?" he asked.

As he stepped inside, expecting to see the disapproving faces of Rose Tyler and the Doctor, complete with his slick, black jacket. Much to his surprise, this crew was quite different.

"Doctor?" the young man queried.

"You were expecting someone else?" said the Doctor, in a somewhat familiar and quite snide manner. "Please, come sit a spell."

As Martha led the young man to his seat, the lord of time quietly continued to act as pilot. But after a couple of minutes, the TARDIS ceased action.

"Alright, last stop" the Doctor plainly stated. Exiting the ship, he began his usual 'welcome to the new place' speech. "The place is Newenden, Kent, in good old 1300 A.D. If we look carefully, we'll find some folks experimenting with a new little game called 'creag,' later to be known as cricket."

Adam excitedly thanked the time lord. "Doctor, if you are the Doctor, I can't thank you enough for letting…" Unfortunately, this would be the final conversation between he and the Doctor.

"Adam Mitchell. Although you've already been an enormous pain in my side, you have the potential to be an even larger stain on the cloth of the human race. Your reward for playing the game so poorly is a fun filled trip to historical England. This time, I would be VERY careful about letting someone see that little hole in your head, fear of witches and all."

Pleading for mercy, Adam responded frantically. "Doctor, please! You can't leave me here!"

"Oh please" the Doctor responded, standing in the doorway of the TARDIS. "If I leave you alone, unchecked, you could quite probably become one of the greatest plagues that mankind has ever known. Hmmm, plague…now why would I choose to use a word like that?"

With that final sentence, the door to the TARDIS slammed shut and quickly dematerialized. Hanging his head, Adam Mitchell sighed, realizing that he would need to do his best to begin fitting in with this era. To his side, he noticed an old woman coughing. Upon close inspection, he discovered many of the people in the street, dressed in filthy robes, were all coughing to a certain degree. Suddenly, he recalled the reason why this particular era was well known – not for the birth of cricket, but for the first instances of the infamous "Black Plague."

Dropping to his knees in the muddy filth, the young man once again began to beg for forgiveness. "DOCTOR, PLEASE! PLEASE COME BACK! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!" But he knew that his pleas for mercy would go unanswered, as he dropped his head and began to sob. Noting the sorrow of the strangely clothed stranger, a few of the strangers surrounded him and placed their hands on his body to comfort him, pausing only briefly when they needed to cough.

The End


End file.
